


It's No Surprise To Me (I Am My Own Worst Enemy)

by ghsts



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsts/pseuds/ghsts
Summary: Prompt: #12 - Worst Enemy || Char.: BatmanHe never looks in the mirror when he’s not Bruce.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/gifts).



He never looks in the mirror when he’s not Bruce. Bruce Wayne is the handsome, smooth talking permanent bachelor. He looks good in anything, so when he’s Bruce there’s no problem, he stares in the mirror, preens over his hair and bone structure ( _thanks, dad_ ), but when he’s the bat…no. No mirrors. No reflections. When he’s the bat the reflection is someone else. It’s his worst enemy, but isn’t that how everyone feels?


End file.
